<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Judge a Book by Its Cover by pacifyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968621">Don’t Judge a Book by Its Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyeol/pseuds/pacifyeol'>pacifyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Park Chanyeol, Chanbaek fluff, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyeol/pseuds/pacifyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka pria dan gadis kecil berisik yang duduk bersamanya di kereta tujuan Busan itu akan mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap cinta selama ini.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulan Gulali 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Judge a Book by Its Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
Wattpad: baeklogy
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Park Chanyeol. Pria berumur 38 tahun dengan setelan lengkap nan ketat yang terlihat tak nyaman dikenakannya itu menghela napasnya berkali-kali seraya melihat karcis di tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa tempat duduknya berada di kelas ekonomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harusnya dia berangkat dengan pesawat, tetapi dia selalu kehabisan tiket yang mengharuskannya menggunakan kereta api agar bisa menghadiri rapat bersama secara tepat waktu di Busan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setidaknya, dia ingin berada di gerbong kelas eksekutif atau bisnis, tetapi bagian kelas itu telah habis juga dan hanya menyisakan kelas ekonomi saja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lama terasa dia menunggu kereta yang datang, tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang sedari tadi menganggur di saku jasnya pun bergetar dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera mengangkatnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Halo, Ibu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Chanyeol, kau di mana?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku sedang menunggu kereta, Bu. Aku ada pertemuan di Busan."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sendiri? Apa bersama Sehun?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tumben sekali ibunya berbasa-basi seperti ini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya. Dia sedang membelikanku sarapan karena aku belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalau begitu, apa dia sudah menyampaikan pesan ibu tadi?” Perasaan Chanyeol mulai tidak enak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pesan apa itu?” tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ibu ada mengirimkan beberapa foto dan nomor perempuan cantik yang bisa kau ajak kencan buta di Busan nanti. Ah, selain itu, ibu juga menyiapkan beberapa foto dan nomor laki-laki juga. Siapa tahu kau itu gay?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hampir tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat kalimat-kalimat itu terlantun dari mulut sang ibu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ibu, aku masih terlalu muda untuk hal yang seperti itu.” Chanyeol mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada Ibunya itu. Bukannya dia tidak mau merajut kasih, tetapi untuk sekarang ini, dia ingin menikmati masa mudanya. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apa?! Muda kau bilang? Park Chanyeol, umurmu sekarang sudah hampir empat puluh tahun. Kau sudah tua! Lihat teman-temanmu sekarang! Hampir semua dari mereka memiliki lebih dari dua anak. Ibu curiga, apakah kau itu aseksual?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mata Chanyeol sontak membeliak. “Tentu saja tidak! Ibu tenang saja, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mengenalkan calonku kepada Ibu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kapan? Menunggu ibu mati? Bahkan, ibu rela, jika kau itu gay asalkan kau menikah sebelum ajal ibu tiba.” Chanyeol tersinggung dengan perkataan ibunya itu, bahkan rona wajahnya berubah memerah karena amarah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak suka bila ibu berbicara seperti itu! Sudah dulu, Sehun sudah datang dan sebentar lagi aku akan segera berangkat. Aku tutup dulu!” Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ibunya, Chanyeol langsung mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ada apa?” tanya Sehun yang baru datang dengan kotak makanan di tangannya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bukan apa-apa. Jika kau ada pesan dari ibuku, jangan beritahu aku, ya!” Mata Sehun membeliak. Dia tadinya ingin membahas masalah itu saat di dalam kereta nanti, namun nyatanya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu tahu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-o0o-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhh, dan sekarang aku harus duduk di sini dan berhadapan dengan orang asing untuk beberapa jam ke depan, bukan?” tanya Chanyeol seraya menghela napasnya. Sementara itu, Sehun hanya menangguk sambil memakan hamburger yang dibelinya tadi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astaga, berhentilah memakan seperti orang bar-bar, Sehun.” Chanyeol menatap aneh ke arah Sehun sehingga membuat sang sekretaris pun memperbaiki cara makannya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Di sini, di sini! Ini nomornya sama seperti yang ada pada tiket!” ujar seorang gadis kecil seraya menunjuk nomor kursi yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah, Hanee-nya Papa benar! Mari kita duduk di sana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Hanee itu segera menempati kursi yang ada di sebelah jendela. Matanya yang berbinar tak melepas tatapannya ke luar kaca jendela. Dia sibuk menatapi keramaian orang yang sedang masuk ke dalam kereta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permisi,” ucap sang papa dengan paras manisnya itu kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman dan anggukkan, tidak dengan Chanyeol yang lebih memilih melihat layar ponselnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun, nama pria mungil yang membawa putri kecilnya itu. Salahkan Sehun yang sok dekat dan bertukar nama dengan si mungil itu untuk memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Keretanya mulai bergerak! Wah, wah!” ujar Hanee seraya menatap papanya dengan tatapan antusiasnya. Namun ujaran yang nyaris seperti teriakan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol cukup terganggu, tetapi dia mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya, Chanyeol memang awalnya ingin mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan pria asing dan anak dari pria itu yang membuat indra pendengarannya terusik karena, demi apapun, gadis kecil bernama Hanee itu tidak berhenti berteriak setiap menitnya. Padahal, sudah hampir satu jam sejak kereta tersebut bergerak dari stasiun awal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bergerak gusar dan itu disadari oleh Baekhyun maupun Sehun. Sementara itu, Sehun hanya bisa memerhatikan saja apa yang dilakukan atasannya sembari menghela napas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Lihat pohon-pohonnya mengejar kita!” Chanyeol menghela napasnya, akan tetapi matanya tetap fokus menatap layar ponselnya, tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol tidak benar-benar fokus pada objek yang ada di tangannya itu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanee tidak lelah? Kalau Hanee mau tidur tidak apa-apa, nanti papa akan membangunkan Hanee.” Hanee menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman lembut sang papa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, sudah, tidak apa-apa.” Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tatkala mendengar respon pria asing itu. Padahal, gadis kecil itu membuat hampir seluruh penumpang di gerbong tersebut terganggu atas keributan yang dibuatnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Terima kasih sudah mengajak Hanee naik kereta api!” serunya seraya terkekeh dam tersenyum lebar hingga membuat mata kecilnya ikut tersenyum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut ikut tersenyum. Dia menyukai sikap Baekhyun dalam menghadapi Hanee. Baekhyun merupakan orang tua yang baik, pikirnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namun, semua itu terhenti tatkala seorang penumpang dalam gerbong tersebut berhenti dan menunjuk Baekhyun berserta putrinya sembari berteriak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, Anak muda! Bisakah kau membuat anakmu itu diam? Aku masih harus melakukan perjalanan yang jauh dan sekarang aku tidak bisa beristirahat karena anakmu itu!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap seluruh penumpang yang ada di sana, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maaf, maaf, maaf.” Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jangan memanjakan anakmu dan membiarkan tindakannya merugikan orang lain! Katakan pada gadis kecil itu agar tidak menjadi orang norak!” Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya, akan tetapi dia sendiri mencoba untuk menahan emosinya dengan tersenyum simpul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sekali lagi maafkan saya jika apa yang anak saya mengganggu anda, tetapi saya memohon kepada anda untuk tidak merendahkan anak saya, Pak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fokus Chanyeol yang awalnya ada pada ponsel berubah. Dia menatap pria asing di hadapannya yang kini tengah berdiri dan merespon ucapan keterlaluan dari pria tua tadi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanee yang tadi riang menjadi diam seketika, salah satu tangan mungilnya meraih tangan sang papa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, ada apa?” Mata polos gadis kecil mengerjap lucu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara sang putri, kemudian bekata, “Tidak apa.” Sambil tersenyum manis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hei, kau, Gadis kecil! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap norak dan diam untuk beberapa menit daripada berteriak tidak jelas seperti satu jam belakangan ini?” tanya pria tua itu sembari menunjuk Hanee yang tidak tahu apa-apa. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kereta api akan tiba di stasiun Gupo, bagi penumpang silakan mengambil posisi di pintu sebelah kanan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dia hanya anak kecil yang baru memiliki kesempatan naik kereta api setelah hampir seumur hidupnya hanya bisa bernapas di dalam rumah sakit! Jika ada orang yang harus disalahkan, salahkan saja aku, jangan dia.” Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang mulai basah karena air mata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pria manis itu mengambil tasnya, kemudian mengajar Hanee berdiri dari kursi. Hanee yang kebingungan pun bertanya, “Apa kita sudah sampai, Papa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belum, Sayang. Kita akan menggunakan taksi ke Busan, mau, ya?” Baekhyun mengusap wajah cantik putrinya penuh kasih sayang dan tatapan cinta. Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih memperhatikan keduanya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pintu kereta pun terbuka dan pria asing dengan gadis kecilnya itu keluar dari kereta, meninggalkan penumpang lain yang ada di gerbong itu dengan kesunyian yang menyelimut mereka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, kau kenapa?” tanya Sehun yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Chanyeol termenung sembari menatap lurus kursi yang tadinya di tempati oleh Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lima menit lagi pintu akan segera ditutup, diharapkan penumpang untuk segera naik ke dalam kereta.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Pria mungil yang baru saja keluar dari kereta itu mengubah pandangannya terhadap kata cinta yang selama ini dia kira hanya bualan belaka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun ….” Sehun menatapnya horor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun, kemudian tersenyum. “Kukira aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mengejar calon suamiku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebelum pintu kereta api itu benar-benar tertutup, Chanyeol segera keluar dari sana dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terkesiap karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku akan menemuimu di Busan. Sampai jumpa!” ujar Chanyeol sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun yang hanya bisa meratapi Chanyeol dari dalam kereta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol menghela napasnya. “Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, Byun Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan ff ini, terima kasih untuk promptnya yang sangat bagus, Prompter. Meskipun saya mengacaukan prompt yang bagus ini dengan alur yang cepat ini. Meski, ff ini hanya begini adanya, saya harap prompter senang. Terima kasih.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>